With the continuous development of science and technology and the continuous improvement of people's living standards, in order to meet people's higher and higher requirements for living quality, the function of household appliances also keeps increasing, such as adding an ice maker to a refrigerator and so on. The ice maker comprises an ice making device and an ice crushing device. After ice cubes are prepared by the ice making device, the ice cubes are stored in a barrel-shaped container so that users can access them. Meanwhile, those skilled in the art set the ice discharging forms of the refrigerator as the mode of crushed ice and the mode of ice cubes for convenient use. In the mode of crushed ice, users access the crushed ice cubes; while in the mode of ice cubes, users access the complete ice cubes. However, after the ice cubes are stored in the barrel-shaped container, the ice cubes in contact with each other for a long time prone to freeze together, and even all the ice cubes in the whole barrel-shaped container may freeze together. In order to solve this problem, those skilled in the art adopt setting a stirring structure in the barrel-shaped container so as to make the ice cubes move within the barrel-shaped container, thus solving the problem that the ice cubes in contact with each other for a long time freeze together.